


moonrise

by nine (midoriyas)



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Death, Non-Linear Narrative, School, demon and human enter a contract au, i think its a happy ending, sb/yj/th/bg are in the same school year, warning: usage of k word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midoriyas/pseuds/nine
Summary: “Wait—” the human’s face contorted as it grabbed at Soobin’s arm, “hurts—”But Soobin didn’t wait. The creation of the mark embeds into the human body, and the pain could not be avoided. The human gradually hunched over and over and over, making various groaning noises. It never let go of its tight grip on Soobin’s arm. Soobin thought this one handled the pain better than the previous human he made a contract with.When the creation of the mark was over, his new contractee toppled over and dropped to the floor. Soobin caught it before it hit the ground and slowly knelt to lay the fainted human down. He got close to its ear.“My name is Soobin,” he whispered.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	moonrise

A portal opened up a few feet away in midair, surrounded by smoke in shades of black and blues. In an already dim colored world forever trapped in night mode, it was difficult to see. But not for demons with good sight or sensitive skin.

Soobin was one of them.

The moment the portal showed up Soobin already had his eyes on the prize, but he kept mum, not trying to alert the other demons around him. His efforts were for nothing the second another demon shouted and pointed at the levitating portal.

_Fucking stupid demon._

One by one, all of the shadows and souls stomped over each other towards one destination. It was an ugly sight and Soobin slowly raised himself up from the corpse he’d sat on before the portal showed up. He hissed and clicked his tongue at all the rushed demons who bumped and clawed into him.

It was a race to the portal, and the winner gets to go to the human world.

Soobin scoffed, but then smiled sharply.

A demon stopped in its tracks when it saw the smile gracing Soobin’s face. It then opted to give up on the portal, stomping away with a huff.

\--

Soobin pulled at his shirt collar, it felt too tight. It’s been hundreds of years and Soobin still could not get used to wearing human clothing. The thing that humans called a backpack was making dull noises as it hit the lockers. He was dragging it by one strap and walked haphazardly throughout the hallway to his first class.

There were still a few kids jogging back and forth, trying to make it to class on time. But they knew they were already late.

Soobin’s eyes locked on the room number that matched the one on the paper he had crumbled and shoved into his backpack the minute he received it. He twisted the doorknob and pushed it more than a little bit too hard.

The loud noise that ensued interrupted the class and all of the students collectively turned to look at their intruder.

Soobin’s lowered eyes scanned the classroom and he immediately recognized the now brushed black hair and plumped lips. Soobin’s contractee didn’t maintain eye contact with him for long as it went back to looking at whatever it was working on.

The teacher lifted her head from the textbook to look at Soobin, but he was still staring at the human sitting at the back of the room.

“Attention everyone, this is your new classmate.”

\--

The screeches from the other demons abruptly stopped once Soobin flew through the portal. His feet heavily knocked onto the wooden flooring with barely visible red marks scribbled on it. There was no sunlight and his surroundings were so dark that he was only able to see his surroundings due to his good sight.

Soobin distantly registered that the portal closed while he was looking at the damage his body received during the short-lived scuffle. The biggest injury was on his left arm caused by a demon that tore at him when he made a twenty feet leap to get near the portal.

The shadows around his body was mostly gathered around the arm, trying to restore the loss.

He heard a sharp intake of air from behind so he slowly twisted his head around.

A young human boy stood with black messy hair and plumped open lips. Its dark and wide eyes stared at Soobin. One of the human’s hands were clenching hard onto a knife that was on top of a disordered table, the other one hung loosely by its side as blood slowly slid down from its palm to the tip of its fingers to the floor.

Soobin wasn’t sure what form he appeared to be in front of this human, but he knew he didn’t like it. The human’s heart had sped up the moment it made eye contact with Soobin, but within minutes the heartrate had slowed down. It was still faster than the normal rate, but still calmer than what Soobin is comfortable with.

Soobin looked at the human.

“Tell me your request.”

\--

“Hi, I’m Kang Taehyun.”

Soobin new classmate and seatmate introduced himself as Soobin sat down. He glanced over and observed the human. Kang Taehyun had large eyes and a sharp, angled nose. He sat with a straight back and had a polite smile on his face.

Soobin tried to smile back, “Choi Soobin.”

Taehyun’s smile grew a little wider, “I know, you introduced yourself seconds ago. Made quite a scene when you entered, too,” Taehyun nudged his head to the row behind them, where Soobin’s contractee sat at.

“Another Choi aren’t you? My friends are also Chois.”

Soobin just nodded.

“Welcome to the school, Soobin.”

The teacher shushed Taehyun.

When the class ended, Taehyun waved him goodbye and went to tap a sleeping figure’s shoulder.

“Yeonjun, let’s go!”

The human called Yeonjun lifted its head from its arms, the earlier brushed hair now messy. Taehyun patted Yeonjun’s hair down but it didn’t look any better. Yeonjun let out a small noise resembling a giggle and lightly whacked Taehyun’s away.

“Stop, I’m awake now,” Yeonjun stood up from the chair, stretching.

“Taehyunnie!”

A loud and cheerful voice yelled out from the entrance of the classroom and when Soobin looked at the source of the voice, his eyes darkened.

The demon skipped over to Taehyun and Yeonjun, happily joining their conversation. He suddenly stopped mid-sentence and turned his head so fast Taehyun walked over to him and gently placed a hand on his arm.

“Beomgyu? What’s wrong? Do you know Soobin?

The demon didn’t seem to hear Taehyun at all. He was glowering at Soobin with furious look on his face. His stance switched from relaxed to clipped, tense shoulders. He shifted so that his body almost completely covered Taehyun. Soobin felt like the demon didn’t even realize he was doing that. 

\--

The human boy’s eyes lost the little shine that it barely held and dimmed.

“End me.”

Soobin blinked.

End.

Meaning…

Kill?

Soobin’s silence prompted the human to confirm his thoughts, “I want you to kill me.”

Soobin was still silent. Humans were delicate and fragile beings, if they were clawed at like how Soobin was during that scuffle they would not have survived.

He looked at the now dried blood on the human’s palm. Why go through all that trouble?

“But,” the human continued, “don’t kill me now. It might be suspicious.” Its head tilted and a small, almost unnoticeable quirk of its lips appeared but quickly vanished when it spoke again.

“Kill me some time in the future whenever and however you want.”

Soobin rose a brow. He laughed while running the words over and over in his head. How ridiculous.

But…it sort of sounds fun.

He heard the human’s breath hitch when he spoke, “I accept,” his voice rumbled, hoarse.

Soobin slowly made his way out of the crudely drawn red marks and circles towards the human. His unharmed shadowy hand went for its neck and pulled down its shirt, stretching the fabric until his palm made contact with the spot of skin the human’s heart laid under.

\--

“Choi Beomgyu, isn’t it? What is one of the most notorious demon in the demon would doing in a human high school?” Soobin mocked once they were both alone in a dusty classroom.

“I could say the same to you,” Beomgyu weakly fired back. They were both holding eye contact with other. It was a competition of who would break down first, as it always has been.

“No one heard from you for a long time. How long have you been on Earth?”

“It’s none of your business.”

“Is Kang Taehyun your prey?”

Beomgyu bit his bottom lip, “no.”

“Didn’t he summon you? I saw the contract mark on him.”

Beomgyu’s eye twitched, “yes.”

Soobin asked again, “how long have you been on Earth for this request?”

“Ten years.”

“Ten human years? That’s…quite long.”

Beomgyu finally looked away, “he wanted a friend.”

A pregnant pause ate over the both of them. The low humming of the electricity running throughout the school suddenly felt very loud.

“You didn’t even immediately catch my presence when you entered the room.”

Beomgyu released a short breath, his whole face twisted in an emotion Soobin can never ever describe.

“Shut up.”

Soobin’s left hand twitched. He felt disoriented from Beomgyu’s reaction.

One of the most notorious demon that ever lived was showing _feelings._

\--

“What are you doing?” The human asked but didn’t show any sign of resistance once Soobin stopped stretching the shirt and rested his cold palm over its heart.

“Making the contract. What? Are you scared?”

“No,” the human looked at their point of contact, “but do you have to touch my chest?”

Soobin almost snorted but managed to hold it in, “yes,” he lied, unsure why he did so.

“Wh—”

“What is your name, human?”

“Ah, Yeonjun. Choi Yeonjun,” the human shivered, “what about yours?”

“You want to know the name of the demon that will kill you?”

The human nodded.

Soobin smiled.

“Choi Yeonjun, your request is heard on the thirteenth of September two-thousand-fourteen, and I shall accept your request to kill you in the future whenever and however I want. This contract and mark is our agreement and shall be met no matter the consequences.”

Their point of contact began getting smoky from Soobin’s hand and getting bright from Yeonjun’s chest.

“Wait—” the human’s face contorted as it grabbed at Soobin’s arm, “hurts—”

But Soobin didn’t wait. The creation of the mark embeds into the human body, and the pain could not be avoided. The human gradually hunched over and over and over, making various groaning noises. It never let go of its tight grip on Soobin’s arm. Soobin thought this one handled the pain better than the previous human he made a contract with.

When the creation of the mark was over, his new contractee toppled over and dropped to the floor. Soobin caught it before it hit the ground and slowly knelt to lay the fainted human down. He got close to its ear.

“My name is Soobin,” he whispered.

\--

“It’s nothing to worry about, Taehyunnie! We just had a little beef in middle school so we were surprised to see each other again. Solved it already though so don’t worry!” Beomgyu assured.

Soobin and Beomgyu had gotten out of the same class before lunch and headed to the cafeteria together. Taehyun and Yeonjun just arrived and Taehyun took the seat next to Beomgyu. Yeonjun hesitated but then sat next to Soobin.

“Beef?” Soobin asked, confused, “like the meat—”

Beomgyu kicked his legs from the bottom of the table. Soobin hissed and threw his plastic fork at Beomgyu. It hit Beomgyu’s cheek who dramatically yelped and leaned over to pout to Taehyun.

“Taehyun-ah, it hurts!”

“Are you sure you’ve both reconciled?” Taehyun asked instead of consoling Beomgyu’s fake injury.

Beomgyu leaned away and picked at his peas. He said monotonously, “Ah I see, I’m just a poor fifteen year-old boy with no friends that care about me.”

Taehyun placed his spoon down, “you know that’s not true.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Soobin. I’m Yeonjun,” a hand was offered to Soobin. Up close in a brighter setting, Soobin can see that Yeonjun had nice features that couldn’t be hidden despite the heavy eye bags and pale complexion.

“Likewise,” he shook the hand.

Naturally infiltrating into Yeonjun’s group of friends was easier than he thought.

\--

“Is your contractee Yeonjun?”

Soobin looked at Beomgyu with unimpressed half-lidded eyes. He sucked on the straw of his apple juice, free hand tapping his pencil on the wooden table they found at a park to do homework.

“Come on! I told you about Taehyun’s request!”

“I didn’t ask you to.”

“Look, I know there’s a privacy thing and whatever but aren’t we friends?”

“Friends? What are you talking about?”

Beomgyu gasped, placing a hand over his chest, where the human heart would be at, “after all this time we spent together you still don’t consider me a friend? Choi Soobin, I am wounded by you.”

“Our species don’t make friends.”

“Then what do you call the relationship between you, me, Taehyun, and Yeonjun?”

“A contract in progress.”

“Uh. Wait, you’re partly right but. I mean—” Beomgyu stuttered with a baffled look. He took a few more seconds to organize himself and then clasped his hands together, elbows on his opened but unread textbook. His chin rested on his hands.

“Soobin, Yeonjun is a good kid.”

“I don’t understand what you’re trying to hint at.”

“AAAAAAHHHHHHH,” Beomgyu jumped up from his seat. “Okay man. We’re all going to the arcade this weekend. You better come.”

\--

Beomgyu guided the drunk Taehyun into his dorm room. They had already dropped Yeonjun at his dorm room first. Taehyun’s legs seemed like jelly and his full weight was on Beomgyu. It looked annoying but Beomgyu only fondly smiled while helping Taehyun walk.

Soobin studied Beomgyu when he walked out of Taehyun’s dorm room and closed it.

“Beomgyu, you seem more human than demon lately. How is that even possible?”

Beomgyu blinked. “I don’t see why I can’t be. You’re already seeing it with your own eyes, right?”

“But,” Soobin frowned, “demons don’t have a heart.”

“Instead,” Beomgyu enunciated slowly, seriously, in a way Soobin have never heard him spoke before, “we have a soul.”

Soobin felt like he was being scolded.

“Soobin, have you seen _yourself_ lately?”

\--

By the time they entered college, Yeonjun suddenly dyed his hair blue. Soobin didn’t expect that but neither did Taehyun or Beomgyu, if their reactions were anything to go by.

“Yeonjun? What prompted the big change?” Beomgyu asked, staring in amazement.

“Quite a bold color. Did you get roped into it by those kids in the art department?” Taehyun piped up.

“I hope you didn’t mean me when you say ‘those kids in the art department’ ‘cause that’s my dream department.” Huening Kai sulked.

“I meant exactly you. Look at your fire-red hair!”

“Huening Kai just helped me with the dyeing process. I just wanted to try out something new.” Yeonjun interrupted but Huening Kai had already jumped at Taehyun, threatening to dye his hair in his sleep, while Beomgyu threatened to burn all of Huening Kai’s plushies if he dares to touch a strand of Taehyun’s hair.

Yeonjun turned to Soobin instead.

“Soobin, does it look weird?” Yeonjun asked in a small voice, seeming unsure.

Soobin felt his breath catch when he looked directly at Yeonjun, he tried not to make it obvious that he was looking behind Yeonjun instead of at him, “no!” His voice cracked, “you look good.”

The embarrassment was worth it when he saw Yeonjun’s grin.

\--

Yeonjun pulled out two bags of items out of his locker when school was over that day.

Taehyun noticed immediately, “Are you visiting your parents?”

Yeonjun nodded.

“Come on, let’s go together like always.” Taehyun offered a hand.

Yeonjun sighed, “You know you really don’t have to.”

“We want to!” Beomgyu quipped and didn’t even wait for Yeonjun’s reply before hauling a bag out of Yeonjun’s hand. He walked with a purpose up to Soobin and pulled him along.

It turns out that Yeonjun’s parents were buried at a cemetery just right outside the city, and today was the anniversary of their death. They were all wiping, cleaning, and pulling weeds around the burial area. Soobin pulled up his sleeves to move more efficiently. There were too many weeds and he wanted to get rid of them all.

When they were done, Yeonjun handed them all a few incense sticks. When he got to Soobin, he pointed to his arm, “what happened?”

“Huh?” Soobin looked down and saw that his left arm had a huge scar that looked discolored due to the injury acquired in the scuffle when he jumped through the portal. It didn’t look like a scar but more like a huge birthmark, and so Soobin told Yeonjun as such. Yeonjun accepted the answer and handed him the incense sticks.

On their way back, Taehyun and Beomgyu each handed Yeonjun a small box.

“Happy birthday, Yeonjun.”

\--

Soobin held Yeonjun’s hands for the first time when they were in college.

They were invited to some college party, or rather it was Beomgyu and he extended the invitation to other three. Soobin really didn’t want to go. Beomgyu was on his dramatic tirade about how they should be living the college life and experiencing everything that they can only experience while in college. Soobin tuned his roommate out, opting to read his book. There was a knock on their door and Beomgyu went to go get it. Yeonjun arrived a few minutes before Taehyun. They were all dressed up except for Soobin.

“Are you not coming?” Soobin forced his eyes away from his book and regretted it. Yeonjun had his blue hair slicked back and wore an all-black outfit that looked way too good for it to be humanely possible. And he was looking at Soobin, patiently waiting.

Soobin gulped, “I don’t see why not.”

Demons can’t get drunk from alcohol, so Soobin doesn’t see the appeal of it. Beomgyu surely does, he was chugging glass after glass and taking care of a tipsy Taehyun.

Soobin stood by a wall, holding a red cup of beer that acted as a shield to stop people from shoving more alcohol at him. He observed the living room that became a dance floor and saw Yeonjun.

He was dancing. _Fuck_, Yeonjun was dancing like no one was looking but everyone was looking at him. So free and unrestricted. It stirred up something in Soobin and he smacked his chest a few times, wanting the tingle to go away. He looked around and when he saw all the star-struck gaze that the other college kids had on Yeonjun, he cursed to himself and went to the kitchen to grab a cup of iced water.

He doesn’t know how long he stood in the kitchen fuming for no reason, but he registered people coming in and out in the midst of his anger. Suddenly, there was a warm touch on his shoulder and he whipped the unwanted presence away.

Except, it was Yeonjun, and Yeonjun’s presence wasn’t unwanted.

Yeonjun looked shock, and maybe a little hurt. He held his hands to his close to chest. Fuck, how did Soobin get so much better at noticing these little micro expressions on human faces? Especially Yeonjun’s?

“S-Sorry. I didn’t mean to surprise you...if you want to be alone I’ll leave you, sorry,” Yeonjun stammered, already backing away.

Soobin took a step forward, “no! That’s not it. I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” He gently pried off Yeonjun’s hand to inspect and hold them instead.

“You don’t seem to be having fun.”

Soobin bit his lower lip, “parties aren’t really my thing.”

“Me too.”

Soobin raised his eyebrow, “oh? I couldn’t tell from how hard you were dancing earlier.”

“You were looking?” Yeonjun asked, looking up at Soobin. His eyes were wide open innocently but there was a hint of teasing in his tone.

Soobin coughed, “maybe we shouldn’t have come. We could’ve stayed at the dorms and do a Ghibli marathon instead.”

Yeonjun laughed softly, “That sounds like a nice Saturday night thing to do. Maybe next time, Soobin.”

“Next time, Yeonjunnie,” Soobin confirmed and felt a squeeze on his hands. Right, they were still holding hands.

“Yeonjunnie?”

Soobin blushed, “sor—”

“I like it, Soobinnie.”

He felt like his face was on fire, and he wasn’t even the one who drank a lot between the two of them.

\--

They agreed to meet up outside an arcade called _Run Away_ that was close to their high school at ten o’clock. It was half past nine and no one aside from Soobin was there yet. That is, until a familiar figure jogged up to him.

“You’re here early,” said Yeonjun, skidding to a stop a bit too close to Soobin. Soobin backed away.

“You too. I thought you’d be here last since you live farthest away.”

“It’s _because_ I live the farthest away that I’m here early.”

Taehyun and Beomgyu arrived with another kid on tow at ten o’clock sharp.

“Hi Soobin-hyung! I’m Huening Kai.” The kid was almost as tall as Soobin greeted him. Soobin found out that Huening Kai is a year younger than them and is Taehyun’s neighbor. Huening Kai prodded over to Yeonjun and hung onto his arms. “Yeonjun-hyung, we have to try out that claw machine again!”

There was a claw machine with an assortment of stuffed animals all wearing a striped t-shirt. Apparently Yeonjun and Huening Kai had spent a lot of money on this claw machine and Yeonjun only won a bear once, which was given to Huening Kai. After twelve failed tries, Yeonjun asked if Soobin wanted to try. He nodded.

Yeonjun and Huening Kai looked from behind him with bated breath as the claw grabbed onto a stuffed bunny and slowly moved to drop it into the retrieval area successfully.

“What? One try?” Yeonjun whispered in disbelief.

Soobin himself was also surprised, he stood staring at the claw machine while Huening Kai shook him and screeched his ears off.

He bent over to retrieve the bunny and after staring at it for a bit, handed it over to Yeonjun.

“You can have it as an early birthday present.”

“Early? Do you know when my birthday is?”

As a matter of fact, yes, Soobin does. It was next month and it was also on the day of Yeonjun’s parents’ death anniversary.

“No, did it already pass?” Soobin asked instead.

Yeonjun laughed, “It’s next month. Are you sure though?”

“Yeah.”

“Thank you, Soobin,” he smiled and finally took the stuffed bunny out of Soobin’s hands. Soobin shrugged.

“Me next! I’m going to get another one for myself, too.” Huening Kai declared, going up to the claw machine.

Yeonjun’s phone vibrated and he pulled it out, “ah, my uncle just texted me to pick up some food for him.”

Taehyun looked over from the racing game he was playing with Beomgyu, frowning, “again?”

“Smokes, too?” Beomgyu asked.

Yeonjun’s mouth twisted and nodded.

“Ugh, you’re still a kid! Why does he keep asking you to do that?”

“Yeonjun-hyung…” Huening Kai deflated.

“Its fine,” Yeonjun said quickly, voice a little shaky and patted Huening Kai’s head, “I’ll see you guys at school tomorrow.” He tightened his grip on the stuffed bunny and took off.

\--

“You’re the shadow bunny demon?”

What?

“What?”

Soobin was surprised but he refused to show it on his face.

“If you’re the one that kills me then that’s good,” Yeonjun said with a smile on his face. His bangs grew long and curtained his eyes over the past few years but he refused to cut it.

What?

Soobin’s lips tightened.

Yeonjun raised a hand towards Soobin’s face. He stretched out his thumb to smooth the knot between Soobin’s eyebrows, rubbing soothing circles. Soobin relaxed, but his lips frowned despite his shoulders frowning happily.

The dimmed eyes were still there.

Yeonjun then moved his other hand to touch Soobin’s left arm.

_Oh._

\--

“Why haven’t you done it yet?”

Soobin hesitated, a spoonful of ice cream stopping midway to his mouth. His left hand struggled not to shake while holding the spoon in midair. He turned to look at Yeonjun.

Yeonjun was stirring his own ice cream with his right hand. It already began melting and Yeonjun barely made a dent in the scoop of the mint chocolate ice cream that Soobin ordered for him. However, Yeonjun didn’t seem to care as he was focused on looking at Soobin.

“I think…” Yeonjun slowly looked down at their clasped hands, a gentle smile donning his face, crinkling his eyes, and puffing out his cheeks. When Yeonjun looked up again, sparkles appeared in his eyes. His blue dyed hair had turned more teal as time went by and the sun shining outside the window hit Yeonjun at all the right angles.

He was mesmerizing.

“I want to terminate the contract.”

Soobin felt a shiver run up his spine.

\--

Soobin had a tight grasp on the portal, his left arm throbbing due to a fucking low level demon that clawed at him. The screeching and screaming choir was deafening but Soobin only felt a rush of adrenaline once he looked into the void and vaguely saw a human shape bent over a table.

_Mine._

A demon suddenly jumped on Soobin’s back and pushed him aside, clambering to grab hold onto the portal. The demon’s head almost made contact with the portal before Soobin reached for its hair and used all his lower body strength to kick the demon into the crowd below.

No more playtime. Soobin had to enter the portal _now._ He looked back into the void, preparing himself but stopped.

The human turned its head towards the portal and the little shine in its eyes tingled Soobin.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for bad grammar, it's unbeta'd and written in one sitting lolol  
i started this thinking it'll be 1.2k or smth but.  
i'm so tired i'll regret everything tomorrow morning  
goodbye goodnight


End file.
